


Please Don't Tell

by AyumiFallassion



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Implied Nudity, Implied Sexual Content, Loveless - Freeform, M/M, Zack's a dead puppy, damn boy got some strong hips, no beta we die like men, plaster in uncomfy places, poor Cloud, those squats are good for something, trying not to get nerdy about wine/mead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyumiFallassion/pseuds/AyumiFallassion
Summary: A quiet day to himself is interrupted when Genesis gets few visitors in the strangest way possible...
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Please Don't Tell

Genesis sighed happily as he sprawled out on the armchair, legs folding elegantly over an arm. A glass of wine was in one hand, and his personal copy of Loveless was in the other. It was one of his few days off, and he was going to enjoy it! No Puppy, no General, even Angeal was away on a Mission.

The apartments were said to be soundproof, but Shinra was cheap where the public couldn’t see. A few stanzas into his favorite literary work, and the faint sounds of something hitting the ceiling drifted to his ears. He glanced up, sharp eyes noting the few dust motes drifting down, but when nothing else happened, he turned back to reading. It was likely the Puppy borrowing Angeal’s apartment, the younger SOLDIER always saying that the shower was better than his. He always tripped over the coffee table, Goddess only knows why.

He smiled to himself as he turned back to the book, mind whirling as he danced over the words, different meanings and interpretations branching off in his mind. The wine on his tongue was crisp and sweet, an older wine from his family’s orchards. Another thump from a different part of the ceiling, this one ignored. He relaxed farther back into the armchair, eyes lowering. He drained the last of the wine in his hand, the glass clinking on the coffee table. He could feel himself starting to drift away even as he kept reading.

He couldn’t have been dozing for very long before the thumping sound reached his ears again, rhythmic this time after an initial THUD. He glared to himself, pouting up at the ceiling.

A ceiling that had cracks starting to spread out in a spiderweb pattern of doom…

He dove to the side right as plaster and beams gave way, a mighty crash that took out the ceiling, armchair, and his coffee table. As if one last insult, the wine glass had flown up and into a wall, a faint splatter of moisture that would stain the paint.

The Commander glared foully at the rubble, shoulders thrown back like an offended cat as he stalked his way up. There were green sparkles in the air, the telltale mark of a Regen. It was likely the only reason the tiny blond cadet had survived not only falling through the ceiling, but the SOLDIER fucking him through it to begin with.

Zack, still shuddering from climax, grinned wryly up at the flame-tempered SOLDIER. “Hey Gen. having a nice day?”

“I was. Until a certain Puppy fucked his way through my ceiling,” Genesis seethed, teeth bared in what could only be called a grin in the same way a shark attack could be called a misunderstanding. The little blond was curling up closer to the doomed Zack, face so red that it had spread to his ears. “What, the ever loving FUCK, were you thinking?!”

“…That Angeal’s shower is nicer than mine?”

The flames that blazed from his free hand burned white hot. “OUT!!”

The trail of plaster dust that streaked to the door looked like something that belonged in a Stamps cartoon, the tiny blond held in Zack’s grip as they disappeared through the door in seconds. A final sound echoed through the hallway as he ran, heels scorched from the fireball. “I’ll get it fixed! Don’t Tell Angeeeeaaaallll…!”

“Fuck. It that had been anyone other than the Puppy I'd mount their head on my wall.” Genesis glanced around at the damage one last time, book in hand as he stalked to the door, Rapier grabbed from it’s mount on the wall.

It HAD been a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> Zack calls maintenance from his own apartment a few minutes later. Cloud makes him put a towel on at least cause he can't take him seriously when he swinging around without a care. 
> 
> And of course Genesis tells Angeal. He makes Zack pay out of pocket for the repairs.


End file.
